


ours

by hogarth14



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Meeting the Parents, Porn, Road Head, Slight Angst in the beginning, your parents dont approve of sam :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogarth14/pseuds/hogarth14
Summary: Your parents don't approve of Sam, which upsets both of you, but you make things better for each other.
Relationships: Samuel Drake/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	ours

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with the smut. I wrote this when I was upset, and I guess writing porn makes me feel good. Lord, help me.

It was the first time Sam was going to meet your parents and you were probably even more nervous than he was. Sure, it wasn't his first time meeting a significant other's parents, but the last time he did was in 1989. It's not like he was a secret, your mom knew you were dating for a while now, but it was finally time for them to meet your Samuel.

You all sat around in your parents' dining table, with you and Sam sitting across from them, and you could feel the tension between your dad and Sam. On the other hand, your mom was friendlier and talked to Sam more.

"Our daughter told us you're an archeologist?" She asked him.

Sam looked at you quizzically. "Yeah, something like that."

"He's an expert," you added.

"How old are you again?" Your dad kept an eye on him. 

"Uh, 45," Sam sheepishly replied.

"Huh," was the reply he got.

Dinner was quiet, and you watched as your dad kept angrily glancing up at Sam, who would look away. 

"I love what you did with the kitchen, Mom," you tried to start a conversation.

"Thanks, sweetie, I thought it was time to repaint that old yellow wall."

"I've been wanting to redo our kitchen, but Sam's been too busy so maybe we'll wait until Christmas."

"You live together?" Your dad raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Dad, we do," you rolled your eyes.

"Isn't it too early?"

"We've been dating for six months now," Sam interrupted. 

"Don't you have to know this man better before moving in? You have to be mature about this," your dad ignored Sam and pointed his chopsticks at you accusingly.

"Robert," your mom hissed through her teeth.

"That's not fair," you tried to argue.

"Why did you break up with that Carter boy? He was a Christian and has a good job."

"Come on, Gretchen, your daughter should know better than to live with an older man. Look at all his tattoos! He could be a criminal for all we know!"

You saw Sam tense up and you grabbed his hand under the table.

"Dad, that's enough! I'm 34, and I know Sam well enough, okay?" You stood up, pulling on Sam to follow you. "If you can't accept that, then we'll just leave. Sorry, Mom. The food was good, though."

"Wait!" Your mom called out but you had grabbed your coats and stormed out with Sam following behind.

He was quiet as he got into the driver's seat and he didn't bother putting on music. He just started driving.

It was a long drive from your parents' home to the hotel you were staying at, and the traffic didn't help. Sam kept his eyes on the road, but his eyebrows were knitted together.

"Baby," you placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about that back there."

"It's fine," he mumbled.

"If it's any consolation, he's hated all my other exes too."

"Yeah, except 'that Carter boy'," Sam sneered. "Can't believe you told them I'm an archeologist."

"What do you want me to tell them, Sam?" You got angry. "That you're an ex-con? That you steal for a living?"

"That's who I am, baby, and that's not going to change."

"God," you sighed, rubbing your temples. "You're being so difficult."

"I'm just tired of people I love being ashamed of me," he said quietly.

You sighed, then looked at him in surprise. "You love me?"

"Of course I do, why do you think I wanted to meet your parents?"

You took his free hand, kissing it softly. "I'm sorry, Sam. I do accept you, no matter what you've done."

"Let's just...not talk about that dinner again."

"I agree," you leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Looking out the window, you noticed you were back on the highway and there were less cars around you. You glanced at Sam who was still tense, but less than before. 

"You know, it's a shame the night ended like this," you started. "I wore something I thought you'd like."

"Your dress is nice," he shrugged.

"No, I meant this," you pulled the front of your dress down to show him the black lingerie made of silk and lace. 

Sam glanced down at your exposed chest and chuckled. "You're going to make me crash."

"Just keep your pretty eyes on the road and let me help you ease out of that tension," you kissed his shoulder, sliding your hand over his thigh.

You watched as he stared straight ahead, trying not to react so much as you unbuttoned his jeans. There was a tent forming in his pants and you couldn't wait to take his cock out already.

"Oh, Sam," you sighed as you took his cock in your mouth. He moaned as you bobbed your head up and down, enjoying his taste in your mouth as you licked the tip.

You sucked the tip of his cock, switching to flicking it with your tongue while you pumped his shaft with your hand. It felt good to have him under your control, and the fact that both could get caught added to the excitement. 

Sam squirmed in his seat when you grazed your fingers across his balls.

"You like that, baby?" You asked, and he nodded as he glanced down.

"Don't stop," Sam groaned. 

His free hand grabbed onto your hair when you wrapped your lips around his cock again, this time setting a quick pace. You felt yourself getting wetter with every moan that came out of Sam's mouth, and soon you felt his cock twitch in your mouth.

"I'm gonna cum," he said quickly.

You took his cock into your mouth as deep as you can and felt his hot seed cover your tongue and back of your throat.

"Mmh," you hummed as you swallowed his cum. Some if it dripped down to his shaft and your fingers and you licked it off.

Sitting back up, you sucked on your fingers, looking at Sam, who was panting. 

"Thanks for not crashing the car," you winked.

"God, you're something else," he chuckled. It was then the unmistakable red and blue lights of a police car flashed behind your car.

"Shit," you pulled your dress up as Sam pulled over and quickly tucked his cock in his jeans and zipped it up.

A stout cop walked up to Sam's window and he rolled it down.

"What's up, officer?" He asked. He was doing a great job controlling his breathing so he didn't sound so out of breath.

"You were speeding," the cop bluntly replied. He looked at you then back at Sam and you realised how disheveled you both looked.

"Oh, I didn't notice."

"License please?" 

Sam took his license out of his wallet and handed it to the man who squinted at it. 

"Samuel Drake, huh."

"That's me."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to write you a ticket."

Sam sighed as the cop wrote him a speeding ticket and handed it to him.

"Don't let me catch you speeding again," he warned.

"Yes, sir," Sam gave a little salute. 

You giggled when he rolled his window up and started the car again. 

"You think he noticed?" 

"I'm sure he did," he shook his head. "That's our third speeding ticket this year."

"It isn't my fault you start driving so fast when I'm blowing you. We never get caught when I'm driving," you stuck your tongue out at him.

"You think you're cute? We'll see how cute you look when I get you back to the hotel."

"Oh?" You gave a sultry laugh and you put a hand on his thigh, gently rubbing. "What are you gonna do to me?"

"Must you always tease me?" 

"You love it," you kissed his neck.

"God help me, I really do," Sam took your hand and kissed your fingers.

As soon as you stepped into your hotel room, Sam had you pinned against the door as he eagerly kissed your neck. His hands roamed your body and all you could do was purr out his name.

"Show me what you got under this," he growled as he lifted your dress up.

Sam ran his finger over the lace edge of your panties, sliding it down to the now damp silk covering your clit. He gave you a mischievous smile as he gently rubbed your clit over the fabric, making you sigh out and bite your lip.

"This is cute," he unbuckled the strap on your stockings that was connected to the lace garter around your abdomen. "You really wore this on the night we had to have dinner with your parents?"

"Shut up, I saw it when we stopped at that department store and thought I might try it out."

"Well, let's see how it holds up," Sam says before he lifted you up and carried you to the bed.

You propped yourself up on your elbows and watched as he stripped off his shirt and climbed on top of you. He continued kissing your neck, leaving little marks. Wanting to feel him, you lifted your hips to grind up against his crotch.

"Sam, please," you moaned.

"Eager, are we?" He laughed and cupped your breasts. "Touch yourself for me."

He rolled over on the bed, watching as you slid your hand down to your panties and sliding it inside. You looked at his face while you fingered yourself, and you could hear him undo his jeans and kick them off along with his boxer briefs.

You threw your head back in pleasure as his lips were on your neck again, making his way down to your chest. The pressure started building up in your stomach and you fell back on the bed as you came. 

"Good girl," he smirked as he positioned himself between your legs. He hooked his fingers underneath your panties and pulled them down. "Ready?"

"Yes, please," you nodded a little too eagerly to which Sam chuckled.

You closed your eyes and let out a breath as he slowly entered you. He let out a grunt as he moved his hips slowly, watching your reactions to his movements.

"Faster," you commanded, and Sam gripped your hips and quickened his pace. You watched as he screwed his eyes shut and moaned, his fingers digging into your skin.

Every thrust Sam made pushed you further against the headboard. Needing something to hold onto, you grabbed the pillow under your head.

Sam paused and leaned over to kiss you gently, letting you push him down on the bed so you were on top, straddling him. As much as you loved him dominating you, you liked seeing him under you as well.

"Look at my handsome man," you told him, running your fingers over the scars on his abdomen. He smiled at your compliment, cupping your cheek.

You put your hand on his chest and pushed him down before he could sit up. 

"Just lie there while I ride your dick," you said.

"That was almost a tender moment," Sam laughed.

"Shut up."

You moved your hips, grabbing onto his muscular shoulders. It didn't take long before you were bouncing on his cock, moaning out loud. Sam had his hands on your hips again, but his eyes were closed and he had his bottom lip pinned between his teeth.

"That's right, good girl," he growled.

"Baby, look at me," you panted.

Sam's brown eyes met yours and it was enough to make you come undone, pushing against his chest while you moaned his name over and over. You fell on his chest, out of breath, but he wasn't quite done with you just yet. You felt as his hands grabbed your ass and he started thrusting up, pounding into you.

His moans were louder now and he quickened his pace. You felt his cock twitch and he thrust into you deep and stayed there while he came inside you. You hummed in pleasure as he slowly pumped his cock in and out of you to ride out his orgasm.

"Wow," you sighed against his chest.

"Wow," he repeated, still out of breath. 

You both lay in a stupor of pleasure, catching your breaths. Sam's chest rose and fell under your cheek and you groaned when he finally pulled out of you. It was funny how sore you already felt, but it felt nice to be in Sam's arms while he gently rubbed your back.

"For the record," you started. "I love all your tattoos and I don't care what my parents or anyone says about us."

"I know, babygirl," he kissed your head. "I know."

Sam started snoring and you knew he had fallen asleep. It's been a long day and you were glad it ended with you in his arms again. You snuggled against him, feeling your eyes get heavy, ultimately deciding you were never letting this man go.


End file.
